


Year Zero

by SyntaxSynodic



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hello yes welcome to HELL, OG DARK POPE, Older Man/Younger Woman, SLIGHT blood play? Not really tho, Slight degradation kink, T A L O N S (sharp nails), Telepathic Papa, This is for the gentrophiles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Worship Kink(kinda), Ya gonna fuck the original demon pope ok, sharp teeth, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntaxSynodic/pseuds/SyntaxSynodic
Summary: “Now now, little one. You live in my church! You know better than to be ashamed by something as beautiful and celebrated as sexuality. It’s not wrong to call for your Papa.” The arousal in your belly sears away, encouraged by what he says.“Why don’t you come to me little one,” He continues. “Sit on Papa’s lap and tell him your sinful thoughts.” Your feet hit the cold floor, compelled to obey.





	Year Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nopeneveragain8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopeneveragain8/gifts).



> I am trash and SO ARE YOU

“Come to me, little one.”  
A voice rouses you from sleep, so deep and gruff you can almost feel it like sandpaper against your temples. A damp heat clings heavy to your skin, warm summer air drifting in through the open window. Your heart thumps like you’ve been running. You can’t remember your dream or what woke you, only this... coiling in your belly.  
“Little one. I grow impatient.” You snap upright. That sounds like...  
“Papa?” You ask sheepishly, looking around the moonlit room.   
A soft, raspy chuckle tickles the insides of your ears and goosebumps prick over your skin.  
“Indeed. So you can hear me after all.”  
“I’m confused. Where are you?” You whisper. You slide your legs over the edge of the soft bed.  
“I’ve retired to my room. It’s rather late.” He states, a smile apparent in his voice. “But you were calling out for me so insistently, it rose me from slumber.”  
Your blood runs cold as memories of the dream hit you.  
 _“Papa...” you whine, on your knees before him. The brush of his fingers against your lips, in your mouth...  
Hushed whispers and the feeling of being filled. Filthy things rasped into your ear, the bright, black light of orgasm. _  
You can feel blood rushing to your face and chest. Shame bubbles up from your guts, tasting of bile.   
“P-Papa, it was an accident-“ He cuts you off, his voice a low purr.  
“Now now, little one. You live in my church! You know better than to be ashamed by something as beautiful and celebrated as sexuality. It’s not wrong to call for your Papa.” The arousal in your belly sears away, encouraged by what he says.  
“Why don’t you come to me little one,” He continues. “Sit on Papa’s lap and tell him your sinful thoughts.” Your feet hit the cold floor, compelled to obey. 

He guides you seamlessly through the mostly empty corridors, until you reach a set of stairs you hadn’t seen before. “Come now, don’t be shy,” Papa encourages, and you can feel the phantom caress of a fingernail lightly scraping your cheek. With a delighted shiver, you scale the stairs. There’s a small landing with a single, wooden door. “It’s unlocked.” You hear him say, out loud this time from the other side of the door. With a deep breath to steel yourself, you turn the handle.   
Soft candle light dances on the wall, and after you close the door it takes a moment for your eyes to adjust.  
“There you are.” Papa gruffs, and you finally see him. He sits on a slightly ruffled king sized bed, head resting on the headboard. Devoid of his usual vestments, he’s in his sleepclothes, which are dark and intricately decorated like his chasuble. His face is still painted, and you realize you’ve never seen him or his sons out of the mask... maybe their faces are just... like that. White hair wisps around his shoulders and neck.  
“P-Papa.” You address him, heart hammering away. He chuckles again, a rattling noise.   
“I can almost taste your embarrassment! I know better than to ask if you’re a virgin.” He beckons you forward, and your legs follow immediately even before your brain processes the silent command. You’re at the foot of his bed now, and you can smell cologne and talc.  
“Now, why is it that you’re so shameful in your lust?” He asks lowly, demanding an answer. You’re at a loss for words, a stuttering mess. Eventually what comes out is “I didn’t think I could have you...” Papa chuckles darkly and pets his lap, as if summoning a little dog. You clamber atop him, face on fire, breath constricted. A shockwave of light moves through your body at your nearness to him. He smells so good...  
“Now I can see you.” He whispers, milky eyes studying your face. He reaches up and runs a fingernail over your red cheek, creating a line of coolness over the flushed skin. “Little one, you are trembling.” He purrs in the shell of your ear. He’s right... you hadn’t noticed until now. “Is your desire for me so strong that you can’t contain it?” He seems amused, and is now gently moving your nightgown up to reveal your thigh. It tickles in the most beautiful way, scattering goosebumps across your skin and sending electricity to your core, just inches away from his hand.  
“Of course you can have me. Just because I’m an old man doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the company of women anymore.” A smile curls across his skeleton face. His cool hand squeezes your thigh and it draws a whimper from your chest.  
“Oh yes, I still very much enjoy _this_.” his fingernails leave divots in the soft flesh of your thigh. The same hand rounds a breast, and your breath catches in your throat.  
“Mm, and these,” He breathes, a smile in his voice. “Perhaps you’d like to share yourself with me?” You nod eagerly, licking your lips. “Well now, show Papa what’s under there.” Zero smiles, settling back. Dressed in just a nightgown and panties, you feel awfully... vulnerable. You look back up at Zero. He’s smiling kindly, seeming already short of breath. He’s asked for your consent to see your body and you really, _really_ want to show him. With a deep breath, you lift the fabric over your shoulders, letting it fall to the bed. Zero hums approvingly.   
“Come, come. Back in my lap with you,” he commands, and you’re all too happy to oblige. He runs his hands down your sides, long fingernails barely tickling your flesh. His hands are big and cool, the texture sending shivers your exposed skin. “Look at this pretty pet,” He rumbles, leaning in to sniff your hair. “So willing and responsive.” Zero’s hand slides up to your chest, and he gently holds a breast, circling the nipple gently with his thumb. You gasp, leaning against his shoulder until he’s teased it into a hard, sensitive nub. “Was this what you were dreaming about?” He breathes, nuzzling the shell of your ear.   
“I-I don’t remember.” You lie, hands fisting in the soft fabric of his night clothes.   
A crack resounds through the room followed closely by a stinging pain on your thigh. You yelp but the cry is muffled by his fingers.  
“No need to lie to Papa…” he says, grinning like a wolf. You tremble at the feel of his long digits on your tongue, and start to suckle. “See? You’re so eager to please. Tell Papa what you want so he can return the favour.” He pulls his fingers from your mouth and wipes them off on your chest. A shiver crawls up your spine.   
“I-I remember your fingers…” you stutter, distracted by the smear between your breasts. Papa gives a rasping chuckle.  
“There are a lot of things I can do with those, little one. You’ll have to be more specific.” You whimper, hiding your face in his neck. His whiskers tickle your cheek and he reaches up to hold the back of your head. “Mm, if you don’t want anything, we can stop. I am quite tired.” He pulls away, stretching.   
“N-no! I uh… I would l-like it if you touched me… I want to play,” you whisper, meeting his cloudy eyes.   
“You are amusing. At first it’s ‘oh Papa, it was an accident. I’m so embarrassed.’ And after bringing you in my lap, that tune changes to ‘please play with me, Papa…’” he mocks your tone, deep wrinkled palms sliding up your sides. “I think it’s pathetic. Cute, but pathetic.” You’re having a little trouble catching your breath as he pulls you in close. “Let Papa show you what you need…” with that, his lips press against yours. The coil in your belly contracts like a spring and he swallows your slight whimpers. Warm and wet shocks sear through you as he laps and nibbles at your bottom lip. His hand wraps around the back of your neck and your tongues dance together in a heart thumping tango.  
And just as suddenly as he began, he stops, pulling away to look at you with his murky blue eyes. He places a hand over your fluttering heart.  
“See? I told you I know what you need. Now, panties off.” He rasps, grinning again.  
You pull at your underthings with a sheepish desperation, knowing you’re flushed and your hair is a mess. Once they’re off, Papa takes your wrist in his hand, snatching them.   
“I’ll be keeping these.” He sneers, tucking them into a bedside drawer. You blink, a flash of hot white arousal rending your insides.  
“You woke me up, you got me hard… I’m thinking this is a fair trade.” He chuckles, seemingly amused by the look on your face. “But you will also be my companion tonight, since you seem to want it so badly…” You nod eagerly, and he settles back in, beckoning you closer. You scoot over to him, breath catching in your throat, inner thighs sticky and damp.  
His button nose brushes against your cheek and earlobe.  
“Come, lay down.” You curl up against his side, taking in his scent shamelessly. Baby powder, incense, sweet, cloying cologne that clouds your brain…   
His fingers are brushing against your inner thigh and you tense, much to his enjoyment.  
“ _Rilassare_ ,” he hushes, nudging your folds apart. “Papa knows what he’s doing..” You hide your red face in his robe, whimpering. “There we go… opened up like a little rosebud, just for me.” He praises, voice light and husky. You try to reply, but Papa effectively makes you incoherent with a single push, seating two fingers within your heat. You hear a choked whimper and realizes it’s you and how pathetic you sound.  
“Oof, tight little thing, aren’t you?” Papa chuckles, stroking your insides with a practiced hand. You wish you could respond in words but… the sounds he’s wrenching out of you are lewd and embarrassing. You can feel the gentle scrape of his talons as he curls his bony fingers and you grip the silk folds of his robe, squeaking. You never thought you’d find this feeling pleasant, but the deep pleasure mixed with the sharp pain is intoxicating…  
“You like that, huh..? Greedy for Papa’s fingers.” His free hand combs through your hair.  
“Y-yes!” With a smile he places a kiss to your temple.  
“What a sweet girl… do you taste as good as you feel?” He pulls his fingers from inside of you, ghosting them over your body before calmly bringing his hand to his face. He sucks a finger into his mouth, as if sampling fine cooking.   
“Ohhh, you do…” A hot, slick feeling surges through your core. “Thighs apart.” You act immediately, spreading yourself wide for him. Papa has such a smug look on his skeleton face, victorious and… hungry. He leans over you, rubbing a cool palm against your engorged sex.   
“You want Papa to make you his meal?”  
“Please…” You whimper, writhing in a sweet kind of agony. His chuckle sends pleasure shooting up your spine.  
“You’re lucky I’m hungry.” He gruffs, sliding down your receptive body. He reaches your centre, resting on his stomach between your spread legs. You struggle to sit up to watch him work, but a firm hand to the chest forces you back down.  
“ _Rilassare_ ,” He purrs, breath hot on your slick arousal. “Let me work, will you? Don’t hover.” He tsks, and you whimper, absolutely melting. His cool hands squeeze and massage your thighs, and each caress and scratch goes right to your sex.  
His nose finds your seam, and you cover your face as you feel him _inhale_.  
“Satanas, little one. You smell so ready… like a ripe, juicy peach. Sweet girl…” Then he’s finally, FINALLY licking you apart. Warm, wet shivers burst through your arousal, and your hands find his soft white hair.  
“Papaa…” You squeak, shuddering. He’s alternating between licking your lips and gently pushing his tongue in, a groan rumbling through his chest. You can feel his voice _inside_ of you. So deep and rough. And suddenly, you’re left empty. You make to protest, but then you feel his tongue stroking languidly at your nub. With a cry, you arch your back, trying not to pull his hair too hard.  
“Fuck!”  
“Mmm, such a dirty mouth!” He hisses against your cunt, nails digging into a thigh. “If you were my pet, I’d be inclined to punish you.” You tremble as he rubs a thumb over your clit. “Mmm, but you’re so cute, I’ll let you get away with it this time.” He replaces his thumb with strokes of his expert tongue once again, this time nudging at your entrance with a couple of fingers. You ease into his ministrations, sighing happily. You whisper your praises to Lucifer as his long, bony fingers are seated inside of you. He groans, encouraging your prayers, and you say them louder, toes curling.  
“Oh sw-sweet lascivious Lucifer, th-thank you!” He growls in pleasure, finger fucking you hard enough to get you to see stars. He keeps pressing your sweet spot mercilessly, and his growls vibrate your arousal…. Oh… ohhh fuck…  
“I-! I’m-” He keeps his pace, practiced enough to know the sounds and signs of impending orgasm. The hand that was wrapped around your thigh slides up to your abdomen, pressing down. Lights burst behind your eyes as you feel the effects. He’s pressing against your g spot from both sides and you clench hard, whimpering. “Lucifer, please!” Zero groans against you again, tongue tireless. He seems to enjoy your pleas to his lord and master, and you keep it up. “Grant me s-sweet relief… Asmodeusss,” You pant, lifting your thighs as your core contracts desperately. He fucks into you, growling like a wolf over its prey. You can’t… oh, there’s no possible way you can fight it. There’s a pool of black light blooming from his actions, making your heart pump faster. A cloying, wonderful sensation rushes through you, making you unable to see or hear, just feel. Feel the wrinkles in his fingers, every little bump on his tongue against your most tender place. It’s just _pulsing_ and you let go…  
You’re dying. You’re living. Pleasure, unbridled and immense is flooding you, and your walls clench around him, squeezing tight…  
You’re coming back down and you realize your throat is raw, and you’re still using it. You let the scream fade to an astonished whimper, and you feel your partner stop, slowly withdrawing himself. You manage to catch a glimpse of him and he looks like a king. His smug smile is shiny with your release and you giggle, body shivering.  
“Oh sweet Belial, Papa… I don’t think I’ve ever…” He raises a fuzzy eyebrow as you trail off.  
“Ever what? Orgasmed so hard?” He asks, pompous grin still plastered on his haggard, handsome skeletal face. You blink, embarrassed suddenly and cover your red face. “Ohhh. come now. You were rutting against my mouth just a second ago… can’t be all that hard to admit you feel good.”  
“Y-you’re right, Papa. It did feel good… better than that,” you admit, relaxing and letting your arms come to rest at your sides.  
“I know.” He smiles, wiping his mouth on the back of a long, black sleeve. “How about another, little one?” That certainly gets your attention, and you sit up.  
“A-another?”  
“Yes, certainly. As many as I can wrench from your taut, screaming body,” He husks, leaning in close, studying your face. If you weren’t already red, you know you’d have blushed. Zero seems content to stare you down until you answer, and so you nod, trying to slow your breathing.  
“Good. But of course, they don’t come free. I think you owe your Papa a little something…”  
 _Thump, thump._ Your heart threatens to betray how fucking excited that makes you. He leans back against the headboard with a groan, settling there beside you.  
“Come up in my lap.” You obey wordlessly, even though it’s a bit of a struggle. Your legs are jelly and all of your coordination had disappeared with the last traces of the orgasm. His long fingers dig into your thigh as he roughly guides you where he wants you. Facing away and _right atop his erection_.  
“You see what you’ve done?” he asks gently, as if scolding a child for spilling something. “I was asleep.” He hisses, and suddenly there’s a hand knotted in your hair, pulling with barely restrained force. “ _Asleep_. Enjoying my rest after a rather long, irritating day. And do you want to know what woke me?” Your breath catches in your throat, sex pulsing in time with the beat of your heart. “Your pitiful little dream of being fucked senseless by your Papa.” Your throat goes dry. “You were calling out for me sooo loudly, little lamb. And of course, a Papa is always there when you need them, are they not?” His tone loses its edge for a moment. “But did it HAVE to be when I was fast asleep? I’m getting too old for this shit.” he growls, reaching down between you, fabric rustling. And then… the warm head of his cock is brushing against your slick lips.  
“Oohhh…”  
“Mm, there we go…” he rumbles, looking back up at you. “Ready for me, aren’t you?” He asks, and you nod, huffing already. Zero spreads your lips with his long fingers, nuzzling into your neck. High off of your last orgasm and his presence, you absolutely melt as he slowly presses in to you.   
“Fuck, Papa…” you whimper, letting your head fall back on his shoulder.   
“I’m right here little one,” he grins, huffing into your ear. His breath sends tickles up your back like scurrying spiders. “Inside… this was what you wanted, isn’t it?” He asks gruffly, and you nod. He starts to fuck into you, bouncing you in his lap and you swear this is the best ride you’ve ever taken…  
“You’re tight, _diavoletta_ , little demoness,” Zero husks into your ear, and absolute pleasure seeps through you. “So tight for Papa…” his steady pace matches with his words create a well of ecstasy within your abdomen and you’re finding it hard to catch your breath. Every whimper seems to feed his desire and after a while he’s slamming into you with forceful and measured thrusts, seating himself deep and then pulling out to the head over and over and over. You love everything he gives you. It’s all merciful and perfect and you want to worship him.   
“Asmodeus!” You cry, fingers clinging to the silk of his bed clothes. “Thank you, merciful servant of my Lucifer… Papa…”  
Zero grunts like a bull, then bites down on your shoulder, spearing into you. There is no mercy in his pace, but you can’t help but breathe “merciful,” anyway.  
“Ah, _diavoletta_ , if you keep carrying on like that, you’re going to test my stamina.” He pants, and you can feel his sweat drip on to your bare shoulder.  
“I want you in every way you’ll give me,” you reply, meeting every thrust. The slap of his skin on yours echoes throughout the chamber in a staccato cacophony.  
“Then you shall have me, _agnellina_.” The pads of his fingers brush your clit and you whimper. “But you first,” he says with a smile, rubbing the little nub in perfect circles.   
It’s not long before these sensations wash you away. He wrings another orgasm from you, whispering in Italian under the chorus of your screams.  
“Sweet music, little one.” He teases, cupping your engorged sex.  
“What can I say?” You pant, feeling yourself spasm periodically. He tenses noticeably with each squeeze of your inner caverns and you grin. “I am but a humble worshipper.” You start to ride, tightening your insides around him. His head falls back against the headboard with a rather painful sounding _thunk_ and you turn to see if he’s all right. You are not prepared for the sight that meets you.  
His grotesquely gorgeous face is twisted in carnal delight. His milky eyes are screwed shut, and sweat dots his white brow. His lips are drawn back in a feral snarl, and you feel your heart thump faster. He’s never looked so handsome. He looks like he’s hanging by a thread and you feel a dark urge to SNAP it.  
You turn to face him, cock falling heavily against his robes as your body pushes him out. He exhales shakily; his control is wearing thin. You kiss him, fire still burning in your belly even after two wonderful climaxes. He kisses back feverishly, less reserved now. His sharp teeth nip at your tender lips, drawing pinpricks of blood. A deep rumble vibrates in his chest as the taste of copper fills your mouth.  
“Vitality,” he growls. “Delicious.” He reaches down and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it against your slick lips.  
“Please-” you manage, but he’s one step ahead of you. With a curse he slides in, nice and easy. Zero’s head falls back and he bites out another curse. And you’re riding him again, hands on his shoulders for support as he rams up into you deliciously.  
“This is what you needed, isn’t it?” He grunts, snarling like a wolf.  
“Yes P-Papa!” You squeak, holding on for dear life as each thrust rocks through your body.  
“And you take it so wellll,” Zero purrs, talons digging into your thighs, leaving bloody half moons. “What. A. Good. Pet.” He grits through his teeth, looking right into your eyes. Your core tightens as he stares into you. The intensity of his gaze is magickal, profound. How long have you wanted this? To be in his bed, locked in a lovers embrace? He gives it to you. He gives you everything you need and thensome. Your Papa.   
“Lucifer below…” You whimper. His pace is not merciful. It aches in the best way and you know there will be a phantom pain following you the next day, reminding you of this.  
“I love it when you beg to Him, pretty pet,” He pants, leaning his forehead against yours. “As if begging our Lucifer for an orgasm.” He is struggling to stay coherent through his pleasure, eyes lidded, teeth bared. “Beg some more.”  
“Please,” you yelp with no hesitation.   
“Please WHAT?”  
“Please Satanas! You f-feel so good!”  
“Louder, fuck pet. Make me believe it.”  
“Thank you!” You whimper, “For encouraging our earthly pleasures, infernal one,” You continue, eyes closing. “F-for nurturing our fleshly needs!” Zero groans, leaning forward to bite your shoulder. You cry out happily. “Yes!” He finds your clit again, animalistic sounds emanating from him as he fucks into you You’re wonderfully overstimulated by this fantasy come true and the rough pads of his fingers on your clit.  
“Papa, I’m-”  
“Me too pet, hold on-” You wrap your arms around his neck and tremors wrack his body as he ROARS, like a mighty beast. Warmth bursts from him inside your body, but even through his pulses, he rubs at you. You follow him easily over the precipice, screaming for your beloved Papa.  
Your ears ring as he lays you back, his softening prick pulling out of you.  
“There you go, little one, there you go.” He pants quietly, sinking into his plush bed. “Satanas almighty, Papa needed that.” He gruffs, panting. “Come here, come here.” You clamber beside him, as if drunk, flopping down next to him.  
“Papa…”  
“I know _angellia_ , come here.” Zero wraps his arms around you, pulling you close to his heaving chest. “Stay with me, cara mia. Sleep.” You blink blearily, exhausted by the endeavor, but so happy…  
“There you go, calm your breathing.” He sighs, stroking your hair. You listen to the gentle order, your chest expands and contacts, each breath slower than the next. “What a good lamb, yes…” He sighs, nuzzling your hair. He’s so gentle now, a stark contrast to earlier, but you don’t mind. You absolutely love it, reveling in his soft touches. His essence oozes out of you, it leaks on to your thighs but you find yourself too relaxed to care. This is perfect.  
He’s asleep against you in no time, arms curled around your chest and stomach. You smile as you drift off, thanking Lucifer for this blessing. 

_When you’re asleep, a phantom brushes your hair back, ever so pleased with you.  
“My Majesty,” Papa breathes sleepily. The deity shushes him and kisses his forehead before slipping away into the night._


End file.
